


Hell

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic on Audrey's abusive relationship w/ Orin. ". . .It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing/They blacken your eyes and then apologize . . ."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first pure LSoH fic. I'm saying that 'cuz I've published 3 Little Shop of Horrors crossovers: two with NCIS and one with Warriors. Check them out when you have time. This is also a songfic to Pat Benatar's "Hell Is For Children" on Audrey's abusive relationship with Orin. (It's also in showtunediva's fic _From My Standpoint_ on FF.net.) I'm not really sure when this takes place during LSoH, but it's obviously before Seymour feeds Orin to Audrey II. Enjoy, and please read and review.

_They cry in the dark so you can't see their tears  
They hide in the light so you can't see their fears  
Forgive and forget, all the while  
Love and pain become one and the same  
In the eyes of a wounded child_

Audrey wiped at her eyes with a tissue. She didn't want anyone else to see her like this, even if Seymour and Mr. Mushnik often saw her come into work with a black eye or broken arm. She hated her abusive relationship with Orin, but she cried alone, in the dark so no one could see her tears. In the light, she hid so her friends and co-workers couldn't see her fears. The blonde still forgave Orin and forgot about past encounters. Besides, love and pain became one and the same in her eyes when she was with him.

 _Because hell  
Hell is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell  
Hell is for children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh_

It didn't help that she had been abused when she was a child, she thought wryly, putting on her coat to go see Orin—again, for the second time that night. Hell certainly was for children and all women and teens that were being abused. Their little lives could become such total and complete messes, and married women and girlfriends sometimes became so depended on their partners. Still, no one should have to pay for their love with their bones and their flesh.

If only Audrey knew what she was getting into when she agreed to date Orin.

 _It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing  
They blacken your eyes and then apologize  
You're daddy's good girl and don't tell mommy a thing  
Be a good little boy and you'll get a new toy  
Tell grandma you fell off the swing_

"Orin, stop!" she cried a half hour later, over at her boyfriend's house. The sadistic dentist paid her no attention; he kept punching her over and over. By now, she was used to the pain, but Audrey couldn't help yelping when he landed a blow on her eye. She knew she was going to have a beauty of a black eye in the morning.

Finally, he stopped. "Audrey, I'm sorry. Just don't tell anyone." His voice lowered to an almost throaty purr. "It'll be our little secret."

Scared, she nodded. The blonde couldn't understand why he beat her all the time. It was so confusing, this brutal abusing.

Suddenly a rush of anger overcame her. Not caring what his reaction would be, Audrey ducked his next swing and raced past him, sprinting as she hit the sidewalk. She made it to the car and rapidly slid inside. Stepping on the accelerator, she drove away with a screech of tires. The radio was already on, and a familiar rock song was playing. Audrey tensed as she listened to the lyrics:

 _Because hell  
Hell is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell  
Hell is for children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh_

 _No, hell is for children_

 _This song is so true,_ she thought. If only it wasn't . . .

 _Hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for children_

 _Hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for children_

 _Hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for hell  
Hell is for children_

 _Hell is for children  
Hell is for children_


End file.
